bundfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolves
Werewolves The is a family of highly evolved wolves that have developed to look like men. They have been in the service of the Tepeş family of vampires, particularly Mina Tepeş, for generations; they act as the Ţepeş empire's military and special-ops units. They are born with stronger bodies than humans, keener senses of smell and sight, and (unlike vampires) can walk around during the day. Werewolves are immortal as mentioned by Akira in the manga when he said that werewolves are immortal (although he was leaving silver-related injuries out of this statement). The protagonist, Akira, is the son of the head of the Earth Clan, Wolfgang, and a Japanese woman. Akira has been Mina Ţepeş' familiar #1 servant for nearly his entire life. It was revealed in chapter 35 that all members of the earth clan are male. It is also revealed that in order for a Werewolf to sire a werewolf offspring, he must impregnate a woman while in his transformed wolf-man form. This act is an extremely traumatic effect on the woman which can lead to physical and/or psychological damage. Akira's mother for instance is paralyzed from the waist down and requires a wheelchair to move around. It was also revealed in the manga that before Mina's time, the Earth Clan was evenly divided among the Pure Blood vampires but the royal family destroyed the other branches of the Earth Clan to maintain power. However the Earth Clan themselves secretly accepted the survivors and allowed them to intermingle with the Tepes Earth Clan. Most of the Werewolves are fully devoted to Mina but there are those that resent the Princess and her ancestor and passively act against her. These Werewoles are called "The outer clan" Akira ; |暁・鏑木・レーゲンドルフ|Akira Kaburagi Rēgendorufu}} :Voiced by: Yuichi Nakamura (Japanese), Alpha Lagrange (English) : The male protagonist of the story. A young werewolf who is the son of Wolfgang and thus is well trained. He has undergone training to identify almost all explosives, learning how to sniff them out. He cannot however disarm them, as he only took the canine part of the program. He is a kind person, determined to protect Mina, with whom he is in love. :In the anime, he lost all of his memories one year ago, and did not even know he was a werewolf until episode 2. It is later revealed he lost his memory due to failing a mission, and was allowed to live because of his importance to Mina. Wolfgang ; :Voiced by: Jōji Nakata (Japanese), C.T. Anger (English) : Current head of the Earth Clan and Akira's father. He takes his position as the head of Mina's security, the Beowulfs, very seriously. Though he doesn't show his emotions, he is proud of his son. Seiji ; : A police inspector in Tokyo. He is usually a good hearted guy but is a fierce fighter, being in special Ops he is able to use a shotgun in many ways to fight. It is later revealed he was originally human but after being transformed he is now a werepanther and one of the three assassins sent by the royal family to kill Akira. He and Akira fight, though Akira won. He later reveals he was in charge of the men who attacked Mina's castle at the beginning of the series, and was the one who shot the rocket launcher at Mina. It is later shown he is in a relationship with Reiko. After being questioned by Mina, he was allowed to return to his Station in the Bund due to the Beowulfs not wanting to lose someone of his strength, Reiko refusing to leave Mina's office until he was released, and on the request of Akira. :In the anime he is replaced by Mei Ran, as well as his assassin armor obviously more feminine. Angie ; :A Leading Private from Beowulf's Senatorial Bureau of Investigation, transferred to the Bund to be one of Mina's new bodyguards. Angie is a sweet, courteous, and extremely effeminate 17-year old young man. It is hinted that he is female but is actually male. He is very attached to Akira, going so far as to taunt Mina and Yuki with his antics, such as admitting to bathing together or sleeping naked together. This behavior is later explained that when young werewolves go through their 'right-of-passage', they are always paired up. The extreme nature of the rite creates a strong psychological bond between the pair. Angie and Akira were paired together during their rite. He is also good at reading people, and was able to get Ryohei back as friends with Akira. Eight Elite :The Eight Elite consists of the best hunters in the Earth Clan. Each specializes in different types of weapons. They are also in pairs of two. Team 1 :*Remus: He is the leader of the Eight. His weapon of choice is dueling sword. :*Romulus: His weapon of choice is dueling sword. He wears sun glasses. English Voice actor Todd Haberkorn. Team 2 :*Heinrich :*Leroy Team 3 :*Camille: He is blind. His weapon of choice is dueling sword. :*Hyunte: His weapon of choice is lance for melee combat and sniper rifle. Team 4 :*Goto: His weapon of choice is halberd. Shinva uses his halberd as springboard sometimes. :*Shinva: He is the shortest of the Eight and he wears white mask. His weapon of choice is yatagan. Category:Werewolves